DP AU: Clocks
by Rainbow-Ebony
Summary: Everything was normal for short tempered, un-orginised, C avarage student Danny Fenton until some things in his life begin to get topsy-turvy... I mean... it shouldn't be normal to be able to walk though walls. (T perhaps for slight violence and... umm... Danny Phantom-ness... honestly... it's not really that bad, no swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*Tick, tock, tick, tock*

Danny's clock was clicking away and outside his window the bird were singing a cheerful song. Danny groaned and pulled his quilt over his head. On the floor next to his bed a small dog rolled over, it was drooling on Danny's carpet.

Danny's door slammed open. Danny's hand twitched in response. A small slam of a door is never enough to wake a lazy teenager up!

"Danny! You better be up!" Yelled Jasmine as she trudged into Danny's room, her hair standing up, it looked slightly burnt. "They did again!"

"Five more minutes Jazz…" Danny groaned rolling over so much that he fell out of bed. He landed in and heap next to the drooling dog. The small brown dog had blue eyes just like Danny. As the dog's eyes flickered open it yawned, showing all it's needle sharp teeth. "Hu?!"

"No Danny!" Jazz complained picking the puppy of Danny's lap as he was tickling it's ears.

"Hey!" Danny shouted, reaching out to try and take the dog back. He tried to get on to his feet but he was still so tired that the moment both his feet were on the floor he fell flat on to his face.

"Listen; I just took a shower and when I came out dad toasted my hair with one of his stupid machines! This has got to stop; it's not fair on you or me that our family is obsessed."

"Look, Jazz, I know it stinks but it's not like we can change anything! Were just kids!" Danny said getting up and dusting himself off.

"I know you are but I'm… hey wait…"

"What?"

"weren't we supposed to be at school five minutes ago?" Jazz asked "It's our first day..."

Sudden realization hit Danny and Jazz like a stick and both of them rushed to get ready.

…

"…And that, students, is why you should never believe in fairies!" Mr Lancer said scraping his chalk across the board. A few students cringed at the high squeak that the chalk had created, others laughed at the funny noise. As if the chalk wasn't enough the door creaked open.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked in, he had a backpack on his shoulders. He slowly inched towards the center of the room. A few whispers could be heard coming from the back of the room, a few giggles echoed across the classroom too.

"Umm… is this room 8B?" The boy asked

"Why, yes, yes it is, you must be Daniel Fenton… you're late…" Mr Lancer said.

"Yeah…" Daniel said as he began to walk towards a spare seat next to a kid who was playing on a video game under his desk.

"One second Daniel." Mr Lancer said "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Um…" Daniel walked back up to the front of the classroom and stood next to Mr Lancer. He began to speak but his words were very mumbled "My name is … Danny, Danny Fenton and I umm… want to be an astronaut…" Danny blew his hair out of his face and walked over to his seat.

As he sat down Lancer continued with the lesson.

"Pssst!" The kid with the video game said.

Danny ignored him and got his stuff out of his backpack, placing each item inside his desk in an untidy fashion.

"PSSST!" The kid said louder.

"What?" Danny asked, his tone of voice, although relatively calm, reflecting his obvious frustration

"Mr Fenton?" Mr Lancer said from the front of the room, turning everyone's attention to Danny. "Is there a problem?"

A few people in the class laughed and a tall kid with blonde hair smiled nastily.

"No sir…" Danny said hunching his shoulders in irritation.

"Psst…" The kid said once more "What's with your hair man, it looks really messed, you're hair looks like a bush!"

Danny sighed and picked up his pencil. Scrawling some words into his book with messing, cursive handwriting. Although he wasn't really paying attention. He had a lot on his mind.

The kid wouldn't surrender, he kept talking. "So, I've heard you moved here with your nerdy family, they scientists or what?"

"Guess you could say that..." Danny said his voice trailing off slightly

The kid paused for a moment and Danny sighed in relief, although the silence was not to last.

"So, you like videos games." The kid continued "I like 'em, I play Doom all the time, what about you, got any hobbies, interests," The kid leaned casually forward as if he were simply at home on his couch. ".. Jobs even?"

Danny paused, his pencil stopped writing and stayed still as a statue hovering just above his book. Silence followed.

"As you can see," Mr Lancer said gesturing towards the board "We have no proof that fairies, or the fae exist. Fairy god parents, least of all."

Danny rolled his eyes, could they have picked a more stupid lesson to teach... at least they weren't talking about ghosts...

"So, what do you think about fairies Danny?" The kid asked.

"Umm..." Danny wasn' sure how to reply "Same with all supernatural things I guess,"

"And what's that?" The kid asked missing the obvious answer

"Well... I don't believe in them. Never will."

The kid stared in shock at Danny who simply shrugged and looked back to his book.

"Seriously?" The kid asked in disbelief

"Seriously, seeing is believing, if I see one, I'll believe in them, for now know I'm sure." Danny confirmed keeping his head down. Maybe if he avoided eye contact the kid would shut up.

"Not even zombies?" He asked

"No." Danny said, irritation swelling up like baking bread.

"Not even robots?" He asked

"Ha, robots aren't to do with supernatural."

"Oh... not even Trolls?"

"Nope."

"Unicorns?"

"No!"

"Wizards?"

"No!

"Witches?"

"No!" Danny was starting to steam, he hated people talking non-stop, he may not like school nor be a good student, but he still wanted to be able to listen in lessons or his grades wouldn't get any better. He thought about telling a teacher, but the he'd be a snitch.

"... not even ghosts?

This one made Danny's eyes flick wide open, a memory surfaced.

"Not. Even. Ghosts!" He said, his eyes still staring expressionless to the front of the class room.

"Whoa!" The kid said turning back to face the front "No need to get all serious all of a sudden, sheesh...

Danny scowled.

"... Yeah," He said "I'm sorry, next time I'll talk to you non-stop during a lesson."

The kid didn't seem to take this very well and he turned around once again to face Danny.

"What did you say?" He asked defensively "So, I'm the bad guy?"

"No..." Danny said trying not to let his anger get the better of him... that had cost him too many things in the past. "No one is the 'bad guy' I'd just like to get on with the lesson," Danny looked at the kid "If that's alright with you?"

"I'm sorry mister moody," The kid said turning back around "It's not my fault you were expelled from your old school..."

"W-w-what..." Danny mumbled, getting quieter all of a sudden "Who told you that?"

"Mr Lancer, he's always gossiping about new students,"

Danny went red, all of the class must know...

"To be honest with you, I think it would have been more productive to send us to the library, you know, so we could play on the computers."

Danny paused. "Did you... you find out why?"

"Sure,"

Danny's heart dropped. His life would be over.

"You shouted at a teacher because he was laughing about your parents 'hobby' and then he told you off and you told him that he couldn't do that because it wasn't fair and then like, the teacher got all angry and told you to go to the principles office, and you said no, and then he tried to drag you there and you hit him and ran away... I heard you went missing for like two days..."

They knew practically everything... expect, of course, the one thing, the one reason for it all...

At least they didn't know.

At least they won't know.

At least they aren't wondering-

"That's really petty, you hit a teacher... JUST because he was unkind about your parents..."

"It wasn't that..." Danny said struggling to form words as anger over whelmed him, blinding his reasoning, he wanted more than ever to just make this idiot shut the heck up.

"What a stupid thing to do,"

"Shut up..." Danny murmured under his breath.

"You could have hurt him!" The kid failed to see any reason in Danny's actions.

"I said shut up..." Danny said slightly louder this time. The kid obviously heard yet continued.

"Don't you think about others, you seriously need to calm do-"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"... What the heck man?" The kid asked "You've got some sort of problem, just shouting at people, hitting them, you need anger management buddy!"

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Danny yelled throwing his bagged lunch at the kid, soaking him in yogurt. Once again the entire class turned their attention to Danny.

"MR FENTON! Make your way to the principles office! Tucker you should go too just in case." Mr Lancer Yelled.

Tucker got out of his chair and walked towards the door, shaking the yogurt of his hands as he did so. Danny sat still in his seat. He was embarrassed. He wasn't a bad person he just had some anger management issues that's all… but they wouldn't know that, all the children watching him… like he was going to have ANY friends at this school now.

"Mr Fenton." Mr Lancer said getting out of his seat and walking over to Danny who was lost in thought. "ARE YOU DEAF!? I ASKED YOU TO GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE!" Mr Lancer grabbed hold of Danny's hand and pulled him up out of his seat. Of course the class burst out laughing.

"Stop it, Stop it!" Danny said addressing both Mr Lance and the children taunting him. Danny tried to shake his wrist out of Mr Lancers hand but for an old man is grip was firm and the more Danny struggled the more he lost hope.

Danny took all his courage and aimed a punch to Mr Lancer. After all how else would he get away? He had to get away, despite the fact this was just so ironic, memories of the last time he had done this raced about in his mind. It missed but it caught Mr Lancer of guard and he loosened his grip. Danny took this chance to escape and dashed out of the door crying.

After he had ran out of the classroom he ran straight in to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be the girls bathroom and sat down sobbing. All of the girls in the bathroom ran out screaming. There was now a large gathering outside the girls bathroom.

"You get out of there right now Mr Fenton, your parents aren't going to be happy when they find out about this!"

"You know you could just go in and get him?" Suggested one girl; She had black hair and seemed to sport a gothic look.

"Are you kidding me?" Mr Lancer said "I wouldn't go in to the girls bathroom!"

"Some teacher you are…" The girl said

"Well if you think you can do any better, YOU go in and talk to him!" Mr Lancer said pointing to the girl.

"I will!" She said "I'll get this kid out in five minutes!"

…

_Why me? What did I do… it's not fair, that Tucker kid was the one who wouldn't shut up!..._

The door creaked open.

"Who-Who's there?" Danny asked hugging his legs closer to his body.

"Oh , it's nobody special." a girl said as she came into view. "Although, I do think I have more right to be in here than you do."

Danny was silent

"That was a joke, you can laugh now, don't worry, I don't bite!" The girl said sticking out her hand or Danny to shake "The names Samantha, most people called me Sam."

Danny shook her hand slowly and replied "Danny…" Danny said.

"I know, I'm in your home room."

"Oh, so you saw what happened?" Danny asked

"Yeah, all of it."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it though," Sam said putting her hand on Danny's shoulder "Tucker is ALWAYS annoying, I should know, I'm his best friend."

"Really, I don't suppose you know what he wanted to tell me?"

"No, sorry, but I could find out for you."

"Thanks, do you think you could tell him I'm sorry too?"

"Why don't you tell him?"

"He probably hates me now…"

"trust me, Tucker doesn't hold grudges!"

…

"When Danny gets out of there I have a few things to say to him!" Tucker said slamming his fists together, sending yogurt flying everywhere. Some yogurt landed on a popular girl called Paulina.

"Eww…" She said shaking the yogurt of her sleeves. "Loser goo!"

"It's just yogurt!" Tucker said.

"No but it's touched you and it belongs to that loser Danny." Paulina said.

The door to the bathroom opened and behind it was Danny. Everyone began to complain and talk. But Danny wasn't listening he was staring straight forward. He was looking straight at Paulina. His eyes wide open. He suddenly felt very happy. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr Lancer pulling him out of the huddle and dragging him to his office.

…

Mr Lancer's office was dark and cold. On his desk Mr Lancer had a picture of himself in a dress… for some reason. He tapped his fingers on is desk.

"But, Mr Lancer I thought you wanted me to got the principle's office?" Danny said

"I did… but if I make a fuss about this and you're expelled, then what will we do if a ghost problem arises, your parents are the best known ghost hunters around."

Danny paused for a bit before laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny Mr Lancer, you and I both know there is no such thing as ghosts."

Mr Lancers face grew sterner. "I can still give you a detention!" He said

"Sorry Mr Lancer…"

"From what your parents and your last school has told me you're a good boy, but you have a bit of trouble controlling your emotions, is that right?"

"Well… I guess you could say that…"

"Well, I hope to see you behaving better, since no one was hurt I'll let you off this time, your parents will never have to know as long as you do one thing…"

"I'll do anything Mr Lancer, what is it?"

Mr Lancer simply smiled… and tapped his picture.

...

"So he made you wear a dress?" Asked tucker, who was now in some new clothes, they were baggy and smelly borrowed clothes from the lost and found, but they would have to do for now.

"Well, it's kinda what I deserve for soaking you in cherry yogurt."

"It's not, and Tucker has forgiven you, this school is unfair." Sam complained

"You're sounding like my sister." Danny said

"You have a sister?" Tucker asked

"Yeah is that a crime here or something." Danny asked

"No, no really," Sam said

"It's just that neither me or Sam have any siblings, it's cool to finally have a friend with a sister."

"So, we're friends now?" Danny asked

"Why wouldn't we?" Sam asked

"Apart from the yogurt incident" Tucker said

"You're unpopular, hated throughout the school, you almost got a detention on your first day, listen kid you're one of us now whether you like it or not." Sam said wrapping her arms are Danny and Tucker and squeezing them

"Sorry dude, she's tends to treat me like a sidekick so, you're probably gonna get the same treatment." Tucker said as Sam squeezed them tighter.

"No," Danny began as Sam squeezed them even tighter cutting of the oxygen "PROBLEM…"

Sam finally let go and the two boys collapsed on the floor gasping and panting for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Sorry for short Chap)**

"So your parents are…ghost hunters?" Sam asked

"I know… silly isn't it…" Danny said

"No way dude!" Tucker said lifting his head up from his PDA. "That's cool!"

Danny, Sam and Tucker had been friends for a week before Danny told them about his parents' silly obsession.

"I don't see how?" Danny said leaning on the school wall. They were outside the school waiting for Danny's parents to pick them up, Sam and Tucker were going to stay over a Danny's tonight. "It's not like ghosts exist, besides, even if they did, my parents spend so much time with their sick obsession that THEY NEVER SPEND ANY TIME WITH ME!" Danny said steaming.

"Sorry dude!" Tucker said looking back down at his PDA. "… They should be here now."

A large RV pulled up to the school gate, I was loaded with tonnes of ghost hunting equipment, it looked sillier than an ice-cream truck.

"Danny?" Sam asked pointing at the RV "Is that your parents?"

"Umm…" Danny said looking at the RV "No, no of course not…" He said turning his back on the RV

"HEY DANNY!" Came a yell from the RV. A large man stuck his head out of the window. "ME AND YOUR MOM (yes I know In America they call mum mom that's why it says that… if a certain someone is reading this…. :P) HAVE COME TO PICK YOU UP DANNY!"

Sam smiled and grabbed Danny's hoodie and pulled him in to his parents RV.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Tucker said as the RV's door closed, then opened to let him in "Thanks!"

…

"Kids!" Danny's dad said "Welcome to the Fenton residence!"

Danny face-palmed and looked at his friends. They were standing in shock. Danny was expecting his friends to laugh but he got a very different response.

"WOW!" Sam said.

"Awesome!" Tucker said

They were staring at Danny's mum who was wearing some high-tech ghost hunting gear. All around Danny's hallway were computer screens all documenting different ghosts.

"Mr Fenton?" Sam asked

"Yes Danny's friend." Jack said (Jack- Danny's dad)

"Can we see your lab?" Both Tucker and Sam said in sync.

…

"So kids, you wan to learn about hunting ghosts?" Jack asked

"Actually dad… I just want to be an astronaut"

"Ghosts are so main stream now… it's like cell phones."

"Waste all these good looks and charisma fighting ghosts?"

"Well kids, I'm sure you'll all change your minds when you see THIS!" Jack walked over to a large object covered in an obscure white cloth and, as dramatically as he could, he pulled the cloth down with a large swish of his hand.

The teens gasped and Sam coughed. An awkward silence echoed eerily though the room before Danny interrupted it.

"Okay guys!" He said getting his friends to stand up and pushing them out the lab. "We need to do our homework."

"Aww," Tucker moaned "But we don't get to see what it-"

"Never mind that Tuck!" Danny said shoving them violently out the door. "Bye Dad!"

Jack stood there, simply confused.

"I don't see what the big deal is… it's just a jumpsuit I made for Danny…"


	3. CHAP 1,23 notes!

**NOTE:**

This is just a quick note, this story was written ages ago, well... the first two chapters any way, so expect LOTS of annoying changing of chapters, I hope I'm done witht the first one, I'm working more on the second and I'm yet to start the third.

**ideas?**

So, this AU is basically just me making it up as I go along... so any ideas, I'd love some. Let's just say there will be lots of time traveling in this, and just to confirm Danny TECHNICALLY doesn't have his power yet... TECHNICALLY... confused, good, you'll understand soon... IDEAS PLEASE!


End file.
